Naruto Shinrei V2
by Hit by a Rasenshuriken
Summary: Naruto, abandoned by his own family is found by another. This time around, he will show everyone that they made the biggest mistake they could make...                         THEKyuubi's backup page.


Naruto of the Shinrei

Chapter One: The Awakening/Changing Destiny

**Summary: What if Naruto had a psychic bloodline from his mother? What if Kushina tried to kill him and nearly succeeded? What happens now that he is no longer the container of the Kyuubi, but her summoner? Will Naruto forgive her or will he scorn her? What happens when the village finally learns the truth? What if Naruto was adopted by another clan and engaged to the clan head's daughter? Naruto X Fem. OC X Fem. Kyuubi X Fem. Hachibi harem...ADOPTED FROM HOLLOWICHIGO 4 EVER!**

**A/N: I had to change some things in this story that didn't feel right. There was too much bashing in this story. I agree with some of it, but in the beginning, there was Konoha bashing, which wasn't right in my eyes. This is an adopted story, so tell me what you think...My official chapter will be put out November 6th. Read my new story, New Dawn, and my other originals...Ja Ne!**

**Chapter One:**

A blonde boy of about 12 teleported to the academy alongside his older and younger sisters...Rei and Kisa Shinrei they had eaten breakfast before leaving though...their mother always made sure they had enough food in them so they would have energy to perform in their ninja duties...Naruto smiled at Rei, "So sister, do you think I can pass this time?"

Rei smiled and ruffled his hair, "Of course you can little brother...with those anti-charka seals nullified by our Psychic abilities you will have no problem!"

Kisa hugged her brother, "I have faith in you big brother!"

Naruto Shinrei formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze still remembers how they adopted him into their clan...

_**(**__**Flashback**__**)**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze age 7 was running from shinobi and was doing rather well but then a woman with long red hair and grey eyes stood there she was clad in a black shirt and red pants she wore a jacket similar to the 4th Hokage's except this one had a spiral on it. she had a hateful sneer on her face as she eyed the boy. He was trapped in the forest outside of the Hidden Leaf village...**_

_This woman is Naruto's mother: Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze...however she doesn't deserve the title on account of how she abandoned him and hurts him for even bumping into her or her daughter his sister!...Minato would be curse her soul for eternally if he saw how she treated flesh and blood..._

_Kushina then held out one of her hands which glowed with a blue aura and paralyzed Naruto...the blond tried to move but couldn't..it's as if he was frozen._

_Kushina spoke in a hateful tone, "You'll pay for killing my husband and sochi demon!"_

_A pink haired Jounin who was Kushina's best friend spoke out, "He did what Kushina?"_

_Kushina nodded, "Yes, this demon, the very one that killed both my son and Minato-kun." Her daughter Kana was about 5 years old and glared at the 'demon' who took her big brother away._

_The pink haired woman gazed at Naruto with even more hatred considering she had arranged a marriage between her daughter Sakura and Kushina's first born child. They will later on regret these actions..._

_The Haruno clan head, Sayuka spoke coldly, "This time we'll definitely kill you demon! You've killed too many precious people of ours!"_

_Naruto still unable to move begged for mercy, "Please I didn't kill anyone I'm just a boy!" But, alas his pleas fell on deaf ears. The pink haired Jounin prepared a Chakra scalpel. Kushina struck him with a Palm strike (Think Hyuuga style) and the poor boy felt like an eerie invisible force struck him._

_This is the most brutal attack in all the history of attacks on the boy even worse Kushina was using her bloodline to screw up the Hokage's Orb so Sarutobi couldn't see and try to save Naruto this time. They continued until a few hours later. Kana had punched and kicked him yelling for him to give her big brother back(Kana is a few minutes younger than Naruto.) Naruto would forever remember this treatment. It would never leave his skull for as long as he lived..._

_(Hidden)_

_A woman was watching with utter shock and rage, "How could they...HOW COULD THEY? He's just a boy!" The woman had purple-blue eyes which glowed an angry bright blue and long platinum purple hair...she is Tomoe Shinrei the head of the Psychic clan of the Leaf known as the Shinrei...She wore a dark Miko-like kimono with night designs, "Minato my friend, I think it's time to repay my debt to you...I wouldn't mind if we had another child in the house...especially a boy." She had a figure to put Tsunade's to shame...her clan never come to the Leaf council meetings because they do not trust the other bloodline clans...except for the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Kazama but thanks to Kushina's actions they will never trust her or her clan ever again..._

_(With Naruto)_

_Kushina Uzumaki and Sakuya Haruno who were the strongest shinobi in the crowd hurt him with Chakra scalpels and Psychic blades. Hiashi and the other clan heads discovered this, and ran to help young Naruto. Considering the fact that they were friends with Tomoe and Minato, they had all been devastated when Sarutobi told them of their son's death. Hiashi, however, knew the truth. Nothing ever got past his All-Seeing Eyes..._

_Hiashi, Tsume, Shikaku, Shibi, and Inoichi saved Naruto from dying, but they couldn't save him from the majority of injuries...He had several lacerations and a severe concussion, his arms and legs were broken in several places, he had several scars from the chakra scalpels. Even the healing chakra of the Nine-Tails was having trouble healing the damage. In fact Kushina had discovered the Five pronged seal and used it on Naruto to prevent him from using his 'power.'..The seal was fading though..._

_Naruto was sobbing on the ground. His own mother hated him. His mother! He truly felt alone in the world. He couldn't believe that she would hit him, Old man Sarutobi that Minato was the name of the 4th Hokage and that he had a son who died in the Kyuubi Attack or so he's been told...not knowing he is that child._

_Naruto was sobbing heartbroken that no one liked him or wanted to help him, except for the kind Clan Heads...The poor son of Minato was all alone except for a massive fox sealed within him, a ramen owner and his daughter, and an old Hokage...soon a whole clan will have his back..._

_The Nine-Tails watched with rage and sorrow as her poor vessel was beaten and brutalized in ways that horrified even her, __'__**Naruto-kun I'm so sorry! If only I hadn't dropped my guard then Madara never would've controlled me and you'd have a better life.'**__ She soon found him standing before her cage..._

_Naruto looked up to see a massive orange-red fox with red slitted eyes and nine-tails behind it...it's eyes gazed at Naruto with sadness._

_Naruto spoke, "Hey who are you?" He then shivered, "A-A-Are you going to hurt me too?"_

_The fox spoke in a deep feminine voice, __'__**No...Naruto-kun I will never hurt you I swear on my honor as a demon.'**_

_Naruto then managed to figure it out, "Wait a minute...you're the Nine-Tailed Fox!"_

_**She nodded sadly.**_

_Naruto then looked at her, "Are you trapped behind there?" He then walked out of the cage and looked at a paper seal on the gate...He then reached for it._

_The giant fox yelled, '__Noooo! Naruto-kun if you take off that seal we'll both die!'_

_Naruto gasped but accidentally quickly ripped it off. Soon Naruto felt the biggest pain ever feel, as his body felt it would explode. But then his wounds started healing fast...his mind began to change fixing itself. He felt his pain going away...His bloodline from his mother the woman who had froze him was awakening at last...and saving his life._

_Naruto outside now glowed with a white hazy Psychic aura. He then lifted one hand and focused on a tree the tree instantly rose from the ground. A red ball of chakra exited from his stomach and then took on a human shape. Now normally the Nine-Tails chakra could felt by the Leaf however Naruto somehow managed to put a chakra blocking psychic barrier up._

_It soon revealed a young woman with long red hair...she wore a red elegant looking kimono which hugged her slender figure...She looked wiser than even the Hokage, though she looked to be about 16 years old. Her skin was a beautiful creamy color, all in all she was gorgeous...her eyes were an auburn red color. her lips were strawberry red._

_Naruto with his newly advanced mind was blushing, "So I guess that's your human form?"_

_The girl nods, __'Yes Naruto-kun this is my human form...I have a present for you.' __She gracefully walks over to the boy and kisses him right on the cheek._

_Naruto blushed, "Um...what's your true name?"_

_She smiled and spoke, '__It's Kisara Naruto-kun.' __She then revealed her present a scroll that would allow Naruto to summon her and her kind whenever he wanted._

_Naruto's new mind allowed him to learn new stuff faster however he would also become more tired mentality easily until he trains in using his Psychic powers/bloodline. He grinned and bit his thumb and signed his name in blood, "There we are. I'll summon you soon Kisara-chan."_

_The fox princess blushed at the chan added to her name and opened a red portal, __'I'll be waiting Naruto-kun.'__ She winked at him before going inside and the portal closed._

_Naruto felt his cheek which was now whisker free and blushed, 'Is this what affection feels like? It's awesome!' The now psychic boy happily skipped back to the village not even caring as the villagers glared at him...imbeciles they didn't witness him releasing the Nine-Tails. The only side effects are his chakra level is equal to a Kage's no fox traits anywhere. just god-like stamina and endurance and Kage level worth's of chakra...the problem is he needs training to control his massive power._

_Soon a voice spoke, "Mom! I found him! I found Naruto-kun!" A person rushed toward the blond..._

_Naruto yelped and tried to hide he didn't want Kiko-chan to see him in this condition...but he was so tired he collapsed...only to be caught by a beautiful young girl who was 16 years old...she had long dark purple hair and purple-blue eyes...she wore a black shirt and blue jeans...Her figure was bigger than Kurenai's and Anko's more near Tsunade's size..._

_Soon Tomoe teleported over and smiled, "Great job sweetie now take him home and I will speak to Sarutobi...okay Kiko?"_

_Kiko, her eldest child and the clan heiress nodded, "Sure thing mother." She gazed at the boy in her arms and then teleported to their compound..._

_(Hokage tower)_

_Sarutobi then viewed his Hokage Orb but could see nothing out of the ordinary...he had been worried about Naruto...soon he sensed someone's chakra and turned to see Tomoe materialize into his room..._

_Tomoe spoke, "Sarutobi I'm going to adopt him."_

_Sarutobi was shocked, "B-But Tomoe please he already has a family."_

_Tomoe scowled hatefully at the mention of those two, "Yeah a family that just hurt him!" Her eyes glowed, "Shinrei hijutsu: Memory view!" She then placed one hand on Sarutobi's head and showed him...Sarutobi then saw Naruto getting the worst beating of his life._

_Sarutobi was really angry, __'How could they do that to him? Especially you Kushina!'_

_Tomoe spoke, "Don't bother trying to talk to those two...just keep them away from Naruto-kun...He will live with us from now on."_

_Sarutobi nods, "But you'll need the paperwork which I happen to have right here." He pulled it out and Tomoe did the paperwork in record time..._

_Sarutobi spoke, "I assume you're going to change his name to Shinrei right?"_

_Tomoe smirked, "But of course...I'm planning to go through with his engagement to Kiko and combine our families just like Minato and I promised each other we would."_

_Sarutobi smiled and thought, ('Minato not everyone has forsaken your son just a majority of the village.')_

_Tomoe spoke, "Oh yeah. Naruto-kun no longer has the Nine-Tails inside him, he released her and now she's his personal summon." The Shinrei head then teleported home...shocking the third Hokage..._

_Sarutobi groaned, "I need some Icha Icha" He reached into his drawer and brought the 'book of the gods', "Ahhh much better." He starts reading it and giggling like a certain white haired student of his and a certain silver haired ANBU..._

_(Shinrei clan compound)_

_Soon Tomoe appeared in her clan compound and headed toward the main building where she and her family lived while the rest of the clan lived in the other buildings around but unlike the Hyuuga, the Shinrei treated all clan members with equal respect regardless of if you were born in the side or main family...and no evil seal to torture your own clan members...Despite separate living conditions the clan was pretty much one big family...the side family children were allowed to play with the main family children..._

_When Tomoe got inside she was greeted by her 3 younger daughters they all hugged her, "Welcome home mother!" Her children are as follows: Rei the second eldest 15 years old and a Genin she is a happy, loving girl who is protective of all her siblings, Kisa the middle child 12 years old and in the academy right now...she is considered the brightest kunoichi at the academy this year...she is fiercely protective of her siblings and friends as well, Keiko the youngest she is 10 years old she is hyper-active and energetic...she has a smile that could make even Itachi show emotion..._

_Tomoe smiled and hugged her children right back, "Hello everyone did you all have a good day?" They all nodded..._

_Rei asked, "Mother who's the blond boy sister is holding?" She pointed to their eldest sister Kiko who was looking after Naruto...Kiko gazed at the boy who was her fiancee...She and Naruto had been arranged to marry when Naruto was born by Minato and Tomoe...They will marry once Naruto's reached a certain age...Kiko smiled and ran her hands through Naruto's hair lovingly..._

_Tomoe smiled, "Oh my! I forgot to introduce you!" She then walked over and spoke, "He's your new brother Naruto he's engaged to marry your sister."_

_All 3 of her younger daughters squealed at the thought of having a brother at last...they all wanted to go see him but Tomoe stopped them..._

_She spoke, "Listen everyone, let me speak to him first." Her daughters pouted but nodded...Their father Kenshin was already there standing over the boy looking at him with sadness and then glanced at his wife..._

_Tomoe then teleported over to Naruto who still was asleep...but then he woke up...the blond boy was surprised to see a beautiful woman wearing a Miko robe except it was dark...her eyes and hair were the most strange and beautiful color the boy ever saw...He also saw a man with the same purple hair and same purple-blue eye color standing beside her..._

_He then asked, "W-Who are you?"_

_Tomoe then spoke gently, "I am Tomoe Shinrei Naruto-kun...I'm the head of the Shinrei clan."_

_The man introduced himself, "And I am her husband Kenshin Shinrei."_

_Naruto was shocked he was in the presence of a clan head! He then bowed, "I-I-I'm so sorry Lady Shinrei! If I did anything to offend you!"_

_But he felt warm as Tomoe wrapped her arms around him...Tomoe hugged the boy to her and smiled sadly, "Naruto-kun you've done nothing wrong it's the village that's done something wrong to you."_

_Naruto froze a bit at first but warmed into the hug..._

_Tomoe spoke, "Naruto-kun how would you like to live with us from now on?"_

_Naruto was shocked, "Y-Y-You mean live here with you?"_

_Tomoe nodded, "Of course and you'll be my son."_

_Naruto felt tears but not of sadness, or anger, but pure joy, "Y-Y-You mean I can have a...family?"_

_Tomoe smiled at him, "Of course Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto then hugged the woman crying...Tomoe held him lovingly in her arms...soon the blond dozed off..._

_Tomoe then watched Naruto fall asleep and took him to her room...Kenshin was about to protest not that he had anything against the kid...until Tomoe gave him a warning glare..._

_Tomoe spoke, "Ken-kun you can sleep by yourself on the couch tonight!" She then teleported up to her room and tucked herself and Naruto in the bed...Sleep took the female clan head and as she slept she held Naruto in a loving motherly embrace._

_Kenshin mentally kicked his own ass, ('Nice one you idiot now Tomoe-chan is mad at you!') He sighed and laid down on the couch before falling asleep...their daughters already went to bed..._

_Flashback End_

(Present)

Meanwhile the council had finally managed to get a meeting with Tomoe and were complaining about her choice of adopting the demon.

Tomoe groaned as the council of Leaf complained...mainly the civilians, and the Haruno and Uzumaki clans of course. They still refused to believe he was free of the fox...Hiashi even activated his Byakugan and agreed that he was free of the fox. Tomoe was especially annoyed by the Haruno clan head's shrieking...

Tomoe's eyes flashed and Sakuya Haruno suddenly found herself unable to speak...

Tomoe turned away from them, "There is nothing to talk about...Naruto-kun is the sweetest boy around and if you idiots weren't so busy living in the past you'd see that."

Danzo was deep in thought, ('That boy's powers will be a great addition to my ROOT forces.' )He gazed emotionlessly at the Shinrei matriarch.

The other two elders were just concerned about the welfare of Tomoe.

Homura spoke, "We mean no disrespect Tomoe we're just concerned about you and your clan." Koharu nodded.

Tomoe scoffed, "Then don't be...my clan and I can handle ourselves." She then turned and teleported away.

The clan heads were discussing what to do they did trust the 4th's skills but still you can't be too careful.

Kakashi Hatake had found a letter on the ground and picked it up reading it...His visible eye widened with horror and shock, _"No...No...this can't be...The Nine-Tailed brat is...really sensei's son?"_ He had attacked Naruto when the boy was younger...even using his Lighting Blade on the boy for the first time when he had been 3 years old...He then remembered how the boy looked blond hair and blue eyes no one else had those colors the Yamanaka clan's hair and eyes were too pale...

Kakashi could practically fell his sensei's KI smothering him from beyond the grave...He also felt the combined Ki of his dead teammates Obito Uchiha and Rin...

In fact Kakashi could feel all three of them surrounding him with kunai...and telling him how disappointed and disgusted they are with him...along with his father Sakumo holding the White Fang blade to his throat...

(Around the village)

Several people fell to the ground in horror as they felt the intense KI of the 4th Hokage...It's as if he's pissed at them for some reason...in fact everyone including Kushina and her daughter all saw the image of a very pissed off Minato.

(Academy)

Soon Naruto heard a voice, "Hey knucklehead." Naruto turned to see his best-friend/rival Sasuke Uchiha...

Naruto grinned, "Hey Sasuke."

Rei blushed when she saw him, "...Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled, "Hey Rei-chan."

Sasuke sat down next to his best friend and the girl he truly loved...

Sasuke spoke, "I hope you can pass this time without interference Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "Sure I can Sasuke!"

Soon two annoying voices were heard, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke groaned, "Oh-no..."

Naruto and his sisters all slapped their foreheads in annoyance...soon the banes of everyone's existence appeared in a dust cloud...Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka...

They pushed and shoved ignoring their own safety and the safety of others just to get to Sasuke...

Rei annoyed waved her hand and both girls suddenly tripped...

Sasuke grinned, "Thanks Rei-chan...you got them before they could even reach me."

Sakura and Ino both got up and looked at each other with hatred "You tripped me!" They started pointing fingers and arguing...

Naruto got annoyed and used his Psychic powers, "Shut up!" Both girls found themselves frozen.

Hinata Hyuuga watched with admiration, _"Naruto-kun!"_

[Skipping to after the academy day]

Everyone in the class had passed somehow [*Coughs* Sakura]...Naruto, Rei, and Kisa got to have their favorite foods...Now Naruto told his adopted family that he was going to spend some time with Kisara.

Tomoe nodded, "Just be careful Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and teleported away...

_**(In the forest)**_

Naruto walked through the forest heading toward a clearing...he could sense some people following him: Kushina, Kana, Kurenai, and Sayuka.

The two Jounin kunoichi and the soon-to-be Genin kunoichi were following Naruto to try and finally finish him off. But Kushina noticed he lacked the whisker marks...however she was still skeptical...She was really angry when she had learned he survived her assault.

Naruto smirked, ("I know they still think I'm Kisara-chan.") He then had a red psychic aura surrounding him, "Okay! Come out now!"

When they didn't comply Naruto cross his arms together in an X-position and charged up before thrusting his arms out and unleashed a massive Psychic shockwave...the power destroyed the trees and revealed the six females in hiding.

Naruto then lifted up his sleeve to reveal a summoning mark, "You want to see a demon, well I'll introduce you to one!" He went through handseals, "Kuchiyose: Nine-Tailed Fox!" He then slammed his palm down and then smoke coated the area...a familiar massive roar was heard.

When the smoke cleared standing right in front of them was the very beast they foolishly believed Naruto was: Kisara the Nine-Tailed Fox in all her glory!

The giant fox lowered her head to see Naruto, 'Oh Naruto-kun...It's nice to see you...I've been waiting to be summoned since you summoned me for that festival a couple of months ago. What's going on this time?'

Naruto smiled, "I just wanted to show these idiots that you and I are separate beings."

Kisara saw the kunoichi and scowled, 'I see even after you released me these idiots still believe you're me huh?'

Naruto nodded.

Kisara asked, 'What do you want me to do Naruto-kun?' The giant demon fox glared at the frightened kunoichi. her nine tails were bristling...

Naruto thought for a minute, "Hmm...Kisara-chan I could let you just devour them."

All the kunoichi freaked especially after seeing the evil glint in Naruto's eyes...like he was actually considering letting it happen!

Kushina and Kana were visibly shaking...Kurenai was just crying, thinking she was about to die. Sayuka couldn't even move the massive KI that the fox released kept her still.

Kisara gave the now whimpering shinobi a hungry stare, 'So I can just eat them?' Kisara began to drool her fangs glistened in the light.

Naruto gave the frightened women an evil grin. He spoke, "You know what? I think I hear the old man calling me." He waved, "Have fun Kisara-chan and remember not to play with your food."

Naruto then telepathically spoke, _"Kisara-chan I have an idea on how to really scare them."_

Kisara spoke back,_'Really Naruto-kun? How?'_

Naruto told her, "_Use you mastery over illusions."_

_"Of course! Thank you Naruto-kun! That'll work too!"_

Kisara grinned revealing saliva coated fangs ready to tear into the closest person. She then advanced toward the frightened kunoichi who were all whimpering at the thought of being devoured by the powerful and frightening demon fox.

Kisara's eyes glowed red and then she then began to dissipate into black flames, after that the black flames swirled around them and entered their bodies...

Soon all the kunoichi's eyes grew misty to show the illusion is taking effect.

Illusion...

Kisara then reappeared in her fox form and leapt toward them with her mouth wide open her fangs fully visible...all the kunoichi covered their eyes...then when they opened them.

They found themselves standing on an island made of pulsating flesh...the air in their new environment was hot and stale...they saw an ocean of green liquid. The area was massive, dark, and damp like a cave yet they could make out several veins and blood vessels pulsing...

Kushina shivered, "N...No...this can't be!"

Kana hugged her, "Mom I'm scared!"

Sayuka fainted from fright...Kurenai was mumbling prayers to Kami.

_"Oh yes it can and is...my little morsels."_ Soon they all looked up to see a young woman about 5 or 6 years older than Kana...wearing a formal kimono. Kisara in human form. She was floating above them.

She had long crimson hair similar to Kushina's but her eyes were red and slitted.

Kisara smiled, "Welcome to your new home...my stomach!" They took notice of the 9 tails behind the woman.

Kurenai shivered, "Are...Are you...the Nine-tails?"

Kisara smiled more, "Yes that would be me!"

Tsume whimpered, "Are...Are we really?"

Kisara gave them a wicked grin, _"Yup this is my stomach! Go ahead and try to release this 'Genjutsu'."_

Kurenai being the Leaf's master of Genjutsu placed her hand together in the ram seal, "R-Release!" But nothing happened...Kurenai freaked out and curled in a ball. Kana then slipped off the island and fell into the ocean of stomach acid! Kushina freaked out and dived in after her...soon all of them fell off the slippery flesh island and were struggling in the ocean of digestive juices.

Kisara giggled, (_ 'Naruto-kun was right they really are easy to scare!'_ ) She then placed her hands in the release seal, "Release!" Instantly the illusion of her stomach warped and vanished...the area returned to normal.

All of the kunoichi were on the ground whimpering and bawling from the frightening illusion. Kisara stood in front of them in human form.

Kisara spoke, "Now do you realize? Naruto-kun was never me. You let your grief blind you from the truth. However...if you still insist on trying to kill Naruto-kun then I'll make that illusion come true."

Naruto teleported over and placed one hand on her shoulder, "Let's get going Kisara-chan!"

Kisara smiled, "Sure Naruto-kun but first..." she then shot a small wave of her chakra at the fallen kunoichi, the wave healed their psyches and bodies. Soon they all stood up but still visibly shaken from the frighteningly real illusion.

Naruto and Kisara then teleported away to go on a date.

then a voice appeared, "Kushina!" It was revealed to be Kakashi! He had a letter in his hands.

Kushina turned to face him, "What is it?"

Kakashi handed her the letter, "This was written by Minato-sensei before he died!" The kunoichi were stunned.

Kushina's eyes widened, "F-From Minato-kun?" She then quickly tore open the letter, read it, and the letter explained everything...about the Seal and about how it would benefit Naruto if the fox was ever released by his own will. Kana had a look at the letter written by her father...each word and sentence causing more tears to flow down the Uzumaki-Namikaze matriarch and heiress's faces.

Kushina dropped to her knees tears running down her face, "How...how could I ever have doubted my own husband! He was a Seal master!" Kushina cried...her daughter, old teammate, and students gave the grieving mother comfort.

After a while Kushina and her daughter went home...

_'Naruto-kun! Forgive me!'_ Kushina remembered when she saw her son with the Shinrei clan...It was then she learned he survived the attack...

Flashback...

_Kushina was drinking her sorrows away...when she saw the Matriarch of the Shinrei clan Tomoe walking by with her four daughters and a boy..._

_Kushina thought nothing of it until she saw the blonde hair...she was shocked, 'No-No way he survived?'_

_Kushina was angry and secretly followed them, '(Damn demon fox! I knew I should've stayed to make sure!' ) But Tomoe could read her thoughts._

_Tomoe spoke calmly, "Girls take Naruto-kun home okay?"_

_The girls nodded and led their adopted brother/future brother-in-law home._

_Tomoe spoke, "Come out now Kushina Namikaze."_

_Kushina came into view with a hateful look in her eyes, "You are hording the thing that killed my son and husband!"_

_Tomoe then narrowed her eyes and glared at Kushina... a powerful psychic wave was sent at Kushina...Kushina managed to block it with a barrier and returned fire with a psychic wave of her own._

_But Tomoe easily blocked it with one arm, "Humph. Too weak." She then waved her arm and sent Kushina into a nearby building._

_Tomoe spoke coldly, "Listen and listen good Naruto-kun has freed himself of the Nine-Tails and can even summon the beast." The Shinrei Matriarch then turned and teleported away from the red-haired matriarch._

Flashback end

(Namikaze compound)

Kushina wept into her hands...Kana was hugging her mother while crying as well.

Kushina muttered, "My son...my baby is gone...I drove him away." She kept muttering this...she remembered each time she passed him in the village after she learned he survived.

She had released KI at him while he paid her no mind at all...acting like she wasn't even there.

When she had tried to attack him he easily dodged and countered her attacks, revealing just what the Shinrei clan had taught him.

Kana was sobbing pretty much bawling...

Kushina was finally broken...the Red Death of the Leaf was broken...the death of her husband and disownment by her son finally caused her mind to deteriorate into insanity and madness.

Now the red-haired matriarch could only think of one thing...getting her son back...no matter what she had to do to get him back.

Kushina thought. _'(I must get him back.')_

She sneered as she thought of the woman who took her son away.

_('That __**bitch**__ took my baby from me! She will pay!') _A glint of insanity and madness was seen in her eyes.

Kana cried, "Mom I want my big brother back!" She buried her head into her mother's generous bosom...

Kushina hugged her daughter, "I know baby me too..." the glint of insanity was brighter this time...a cruel smile warped her features as she imagined making Tomoe suffer.

Kushina's smile turned even more cruel as she had the image of the other woman at her mercy and forcing her to return Naruto to her.

Kushina thought with insanity. _'(Don't worry Naruto-kun soon you'll be back where you belong...home with us.'_)

[Haruno compound]

Sakura smiled as she imagined hers and Naruto's wedding ...she learned from her mother that her fiancee was alive and had freed himself from the demon, he could even control the beast..

Sakura giggled as she thought,_ ('Hmmm... Naruto-kun...I can't wait till we're together!'_)

_**"Cha! Naruto-kun is ours! Don't let Ino-pig have him!"**_ Inner Sakura said pumping her outer self full of confidence.

(Next day)

The academy graduates gathered to see what teams they'd be on. Naruto, Rei, and Sasuke sat together.

Naruto suddenly got the frightening feeling someone was looking at him.

Sakura and Ino have rekindled their friendship. They came to school together today.

Sakura gazed at Naruto longingly, _('You're mine Naruto-kun! No one will take you from me!')_

Naruto shivered, _('I get a feeling I'm being watched!'__**)**_

Return to Top


End file.
